


Handle With Care

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За каждым успешным телепатом стоит куратор с блокнотом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handle With Care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1685) by becroberts. 



> **Беты: Anteya tor Deriul** и **lenorman**  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
>  **Примечание от автора:** написано для **fr_gal** , которая не хотела никаких измен, но я надеюсь, что если это было в прошлом, то не считается. Если нет - пожалуйста, прости.  
>  **Примечание от переводчика:** перевод делался для JE-АУ-феста.

Когда Джин сбежал в первый раз, за ним отправили Накамару. Это оказалось ошибкой, потому что куратору Джина было очень трудно поддерживать дисциплину, когда дело касалось его непокорного подопечного. Поэтому потребовалась неделя уговоров и упрашиваний и месячный запас мороженого в качестве подкупа, прежде чем Джин неохотно согласился вернуться в институт.

Когда Джин сбежал во второй раз, за ним отправили Уэду. Это обычно считалось "крайней мерой", поскольку Уэда носил с собой хлыст и не боялся его использовать вопреки своей солнечной улыбке и милым манерам, и большинство беглецов, за которыми его посылали, возвращались в наручниках. Джин оказался исключением, вернувшись в меховом пальто и с парой новых дисков, потому что они с Уэдой обнаружили общность интересов в рок-музыке.

Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы он остался. Когда Джин сбежал в третий раз, доктор Такизава сказал, что ему нужен совершенно новый куратор. Тот, кто сделает его сговорчивее, с кем Джин на самом деле захочет работать. Доктора Домото и Домото - не родственники, вопреки всеобщему убеждению - назвали имя из прошлого Джина, имя молодого человека, некоторое время назад присоединившегося к их исследованиям и работавшего в филиале в Йокогаме. Детали их разлада были неизвестны, но все согласились, что нужно что-то делать, и единственным вариантом, исключая привязывание Джина к кровати (о чем некоторые из них тайно мечтали, хоть и по разным причинам), было связаться со школьным бойфрендом Джина и спросить, не согласится ли он перевестись в Токио.

Когда однажды утром в начале второй недели своего очередного прорыва на свободу Аканиши Джин проснулся и открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, было лицо Каменаши Казуи. И радостным оно не было.

\- Каме! – Джин, не задумываясь, выпалил старое прозвище. - Что... почему ты сидишь на моей постели?

\- Потому что ты - мое новое задание, - холодно ответил Каме. - Что означает, что твоей эта постель будет оставаться еще где-то секунд пять. Одевайся. Я забираю тебя обратно в институт. В одиннадцать у тебя тесты.

Каме не мог говорить серьезно, правда же? Джин сконцентрировался изо всех сил, нагло уставившись в его лицо, на-один-сломанный-нос-далекое-от совершенства, повзрослевшее, слегка округлившееся, с тонкими ухоженными бровями над карими глазами, когда-то смотревшими на него с нежной теплотой. Если он напряжется еще чуть-чуть, если дотянется, чтобы установить контакт...

Он отшатнулся, когда Каме швырнул подушкой ему в лицо.

\- За что?

\- Не лезь ко мне в голову. Тебе это и шесть лет назад не удавалось, а с тех пор мои щиты только улучшились. И если ты вымотаешь себя до тестов, сегодняшний день будет потрачен впустую.

Джин вспомнил, что больше всего Каме ненавидел впустую потраченное время. Даже тогда, в школе, он был более целеустремленным, чем некоторые учителя, и вкладывал всю свою энергию во все, чем занимался - была ли это учеба, его любимый бейсбол или отношения с Джином. Они, конечно, учились в разных классах - Джин был почти на два года старше - но виделись достаточно часто, чтобы Джин знал, что у Каме есть только два состояния: полный вперед или полный стоп.

\- А с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь возвращаться? - надулся он. - Я там не задержусь. Никогда надолго не задерживаюсь. Это дело добровольное, и я больше не хочу участвовать.

Каме встал с постели и принялся складывать одежду Джина в аккуратные стопки, чтобы потом упаковать в сумку.

\- Ты добровольно подписался на три года, Джин, и осталось еще два. Ты заключил контракт. А теперь поднимайся, пока я не рассказал домовладелице, откуда ты на самом деле узнал код замка этой квартиры.

В тюрьму Джин не хотел. Использование парапсихических способностей ради собственной выгоды, как минимум, не поощрялось. А обшаривание чужого разума для получения доступа в квартиру, обитатели которой уехали в отпуск, гарантировало ему ночь в тюрьме. В конце концов, за неимением доказательств его бы отпустили, но если бы домовладелец решил довести дело до суда, легко бы он не отделался. Джин неохотно покинул уютную постель и направился в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. А Каме может заняться уборкой.

__________________________

 

\- Если не перестанешь вертеться, я тебя привяжу к этому стулу!

Угроза Каме невовремя напомнила Джину об их школьных днях. О тех, когда алкоголь и любовь сообща делали их жизнь очень интересной. Но была очень большая разница между игрой в ученика и учителя вечером в классе, и сидением в скучной, залитой ярким светом лаборатории, пытаясь разобрать слова на странице, которую разглядывал помощник в другой комнате.

\- Я стараюсь, - запротестовал Джин. - Но я не понимаю, чем может помочь в тестах боль в спине. Этот стул - просто какое-то пыточное устройство, - он потер поясницу, поморщившись для пущего эффекта. Твердый белый пластик без малейшего намека на обивку никак не подходил под его представление об удобном сидении, а ему пришлось провести на нем уже целых пятнадцать минут.

\- Тебе далеко не всегда придется пользоваться своими способностями в удобной обстановке. Учись с этим справляться, - Каме вовсе ему не сочувствовал.

\- Я всегда нахожусь в неудобной обстановке. Ручаюсь, именно поэтому у меня такие плохие результаты - никто и никогда не тестировал меня где-нибудь, где я хотел бы находиться.

\- Например, в постели?

Джин проигнорировал сарказм, честно ответив:

\- Для меня это самое удобное место.

Каме покачал головой.

\- Ты уснешь в ту же секунду, как твоя голова коснется подушки, если тебе только позволить. Может твои предыдущие кураторы и были счастливы с тобой нянчиться, но со мной этот номер не пройдет.

В его распоряжении, разумеется, были результаты всех предыдущих тестов Джина, и в любой момент он мог просмотреть любую видеозапись его занятий, если бы захотел. Джин признавал, что иногда запугивал Накамару или просто доставал его, пока тот не сдавался. Даже Уэду ему удавалось изредка обработать. Дело в том, что хоть они и были по-своему хорошими кураторами, ненадежность их ментальных щитов позволяла Джину проникнуть в их мысли и найти слабости, которыми он мог воспользоваться.

Каме же ставил безупречные щиты, и даже когда они были вместе, даже в моменты наибольшей близости, он редко их опускал. Единственное, что требовалось куратору, чтобы помочь телепату научиться справляться со своими талантами и узнать предел своих сил, это способность держать его под контролем. J&A, институт, возглавляемый Джонни Китагавой, нанимал лучших ученых для изучения парапсихологических способностей: телепатии, одержимости, ясновидения, пирокинеза и телекинеза. Работая бок о бок с учеными, кураторы проводили тесты и заботились каждый о своем подопечном, становясь их друзьями и помогая с программой.

Джин привык к неровному отношению со стороны ученых и остальных тестируемых - никто ведь не мог предугадать, что именно может прочитать телепат в незащищенном разуме – но, в общем, кураторы ему симпатизировали, хоть и считали несносным и надеялись не получить его в подопечные. Что думал Каме по поводу своего назначения... ну, Джину даже не нужно было пытаться читать его мысли, чтобы это узнать. Ледяная отстраненность, с которой он выдавал инструкции, будто они никогда не обжимались у стены за углом, на крыше школы, прячась от холодного ветра и учителей, хихикая друг другу в губы - это говорило о многом.

\- Не жертвуй ради меня своим профессионализмом, - пробормотал Джин.

\- И в голову бы не пришло. А теперь рассказывай, что видишь.

\- Нервного трудоголика с отросшими корнями и...

Каме хлопнул его по затылку блокнотом.

\- Я был слишком занят, чтобы их подкрасить, потому что кое-кто пустился в бега и вынудил меня переехать из другого города. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько вещей мне пришлось упаковать и сдать на хранение?

\- Нет, но если ты уберешь щиты, я, возможно, смогу тебе сказать.

\- Не нарывайся, Аканиши. Если я скажу, что ты безнадежен, контракт будет разорван, и остальных денег тебе не видать. Ты же поэтому подписался, верно? Потому что оказался на мели, и твоя телепатия была слишком нестабильна, чтобы рассчитывать на нее в поисках еды, одежды и крова.

Слова Каме больно жалили, но для этого они и предназначались.

\- Конечно, поэтому я и подписался, - тихо ответил Джин. - Но я не обязан тут оставаться. С контролем у меня теперь получше.

\- Докажи.

Никогда не уклонявшийся от вызовов, Джин временно забыл о своей неприязни к стулу, чтобы мысленно потянуться в соседнюю комнату, где, как он знал, сидел один из добровольцев с неким текстом перед глазами. Ему всегда было сложнее, если объект находился вне поля его зрения, еще хуже, если между ними были какие-то препятствия. Когда Джин не видел свою цель, ему гораздо легче было сбиться. Именно поэтому комната была пустой и безликой - меньше отвлекающих факторов.

Пытаясь нащупать пульсирующие волны разума другого живого существа, Джин продолжал краем глаза посматривать на Каме, который быстро что-то писал в своем блокноте, в свою очередь, наблюдая за Джином. Когда Каме вдруг сердито глянул на него, Джин понял, что тянется не туда.

Он сосредоточился еще раз, и теперь уже нашел знакомый разум. В данный момент добровольцем оказался Танака Коки, парень, живущий через две двери от Джина. Коки был пирокинетиком, то есть, его очень полезно было иметь поблизости, если вдруг отказала зажигалка, а курить хочется смертельно и, несмотря на гангстерский вид, он был вполне милым парнем. Щиты его не представляли собой ничего серьезного. Джин очень хорошо умел незаметно проскальзывать в чужие разумы - Каме был одним из немногих, кто замечал его попытки, - и мысли Коки были знакомой территорией, представлявшейся домом с теплыми полами и мягкими подушками, в котором обитали маленькие собачки.

Он не мог управлять телом Коки, его глазами, чтобы увидеть текст - так работали практикующие одержимость, совсем другую способность - но он мог выхватить из разума Коки слова, которые тот читал. Они строчками бежали по маленькому экранчику в дальнем углу Кокиной мысленной гостиной. В какой-то момент Джин одновременно заглядывал в разум Коки и смотрел на Каме - безумное ощущение, которое он не хотел бы повторить - и вот слова сами соскочили с кончика его языка, а Коки уже был очень-очень далеко.

\- "Classy like none of these hoes, pretty little frame under her clothes..." Что именно Коки там читает?

Каме пожал плечами.

\- Текст какой-то песни, я думаю. Он сказал, что ты любишь практиковаться в английском, поэтому я предложил ему взять какой-нибудь текст на этом языке. Я не уточнял.

\- Я правильно прочел?

Каме показал ему блокнот и обвел прочитанные Джином строчки неровной красной линией. Джин любил выигрывать. А еще его заинтересовала песня, и он мысленно сделал пометку спросить о ней у Коки. Текст был просто гениален.

\- Я прошел?

\- Это заняло у тебя слишком много времени, и ты позволил себе отвлечься. Но, да, - Каме позволил легкой улыбке на минуту нарушить официальное выражение лица, - ты прошел.

Когда они вернулись в лабораторию для дневных занятий, Джин обнаружил на своем стуле подушку.

__________________________

 

У большинства добровольцев в институте были свои комнаты. Им приходилось жить там, так же как и их кураторам, а все остальные могли выбирать, воспользоваться служебным жильем, или снимать квартиру где-нибудь в городе. В первые пару недель у Джина был сосед по комнате, еще один телепат по имени Тегоши. Но однажды они чуть не подрались, пытаясь тайком пробраться в мысли друг друга, и Тегоши переселили. С тех пор вторая кровать пустовала.

Теперь она обрела хозяина, и Джин был совершенно не в восторге от этого.

Он еще не успел заглянуть в свою комнату - когда Каме его нашел, они сразу отправились в лабораторию, задержавшись только, чтобы отдать одному из помощников сумку с вещами. С тех пор он был занят тестами, и если не находился в лаборатории, то был в столовой, запасаясь калориями, которые, как он понимал, очень ему понадобятся, чтобы пережить предстоящие недели. Каме, по-быстрому заглотив обед, вернулся к работе, пробормотав, что они еще увидятся позже.

После обеда было свободное время, никаких больше тестов на сегодня, поэтому Джин присоединился к Коки и остальным, отправившимся в комнату отдыха посмотреть фильм. Вечер был хорош, пока Коки слегка не перевозбудился, глядя на приземление пришельцев, и случайно не поджег ковер. Он чувствовал себя очень виноватым. Накамару пришел на помощь - к счастью, он был специалистом по огнетушителям.

По пути к себе после фильма Джин заглянул на кухню быстро перекусить. Он не ожидал увидеть Каме до следующего утра. Новый сосед не входил в его планы. Каме явно въехал несколько дней назад, судя по тому, что он уже занял половину комнаты, и Джина не обрадовало, что его вещи были отодвинуты в сторону, чтобы освободить место для обширного гардероба Каме.

\- Удобно?

Каме поднял взгляд от журнала, который читал, лежа на кровати.

\- Вполне. Мне это тоже не нравится, но начальство решило, что наличие соседа может пресечь твои побеги, или, по крайней мере, поубавит тебе прыти. Нам друг от друга никуда не деться.

Когда-то они были бы рады этому. Когда двух постелей им было много, одна чаще всего оставалась пустой. Теперь же словно невидимая стена разделила комнату.

\- Ты все еще спишь голым? - спросил Джин небрежно, будто он вовсе уже не считал Каме привлекательным, и ни за что не соблазнился бы за ним подглядывать.

\- А что? Боишься, что у меня могут возникнуть какие-нибудь идеи? - Каме с усмешкой отложил журнал. - Нет, с тех пор, как оказался несколько неодет во время землетрясения. Приходится надевать что-нибудь, в чем можно было бы выбежать на улицу.

Жаль. Хоть Джин и не думал, что подглядывание обязательно улучшит их ситуацию, возможный вид искупал все трудности. Каме всегда был худощавым, но прошедшие годы позволили ему нарастить немного мяса на костях, слегка скруглив острые углы, которые когда-то впивались в тело Джина. Иногда ему казалось, что Каме будто вскрывает его, но он не возражал. Ему хотелось чувствовать Каме вокруг себя, снаружи и внутри. Все эти чувства неуклюжий подросток еще не умел выражать словами.

Джин повернулся к нему спиной, переодеваясь в футболку и боксеры, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд молчаливого Каме. Когда он вышел из ванной, Каме уже переоделся в такой же наряд, и в свою очередь отправился в ванную. После они улеглись в постели, Джин растянулся на шелковых простынях, которые он выпросил у Уэды.

\- Для тебя постель - самое удобное место, да? - Свет выключался со стороны Каме. - Попытайся прочитать мысли у кого-нибудь на нашем этаже.

\- Ты же не можешь меня тестировать сейчас, - взмолился Джин. - День был такой длинный, и я хочу проспать по крайней мере часов восемь. Или даже десять, десять было бы лучше.

Раздавшийся в ответ звук мог быть смехом, заглушенным подушкой - Джин не был уверен, но свет погас, и про тесты больше ничего сказано не было.

__________________________

 

Следующие несколько дней прошли как в тумане, потому что Каме решил проигнорировать результаты тестов, проведенных предыдущими кураторами, и сделать все заново, используя какие-то свои методы. Если Накамару, давая указания, всегда обращался к Джину вежливо и начинал терять терпение только когда тот принимался валять дурака, то вежливости Каме хватало только на первую просьбу. Он, похоже, решил, что если Джин дальше собирается вести себя как ребенок, то и обращаться с ним надо как с ребенком.

\- Почему ты разговариваешь со мной как с четырехлеткой? - спросил Джин.

\- На самом деле, скорее как с трехлеткой. Потому что моей племяннице четыре и, судя по поведению, ты младше.

Джин тут же забыл о капризах.

\- У тебя есть племянница?

\- Да, и еще она симпатичнее тебя.

Когда Каме улыбался по-настоящему, а не формальной улыбкой, предназначенной для официальных встреч и фотографий, весь мир будто становился светлее. Даже лаборатория словно наполнялась солнцем, теплом и тихим смехом, и будто проблескивали звезды, затмевающие все светила, когда-либо найденные на ночном небе. Джин не видел этой улыбки уже многие годы, он забыл, как сильно любил ее.

\- Ты часто с ней видишься? - спросил он.

\- Не так часто, как хотелось бы, но я знал, что если соглашусь на эту работу, у меня останется меньше времени на семью. Если, конечно, кое-кто не начнет вести себя прилично, и можно будет верить, что он не пустится в бега, как только я выйду из института...

Ох. Они оба любили детей, и Каме знал об этом. Джин вряд ли мог завести собственного - по крайней мере, пока не закончится контракт - а Каме был слишком поглощен работой. Упомянутая племянница была, наверное, зеницей его очей, и использовать ее для шантажа было нечестно, черт побери.

\- А у тебя есть ее фотография?

Улыбка Каме стала расчетливой.

\- Да, но я собираюсь дать ее кому-нибудь другому, чтобы он посмотрел на нее для тебя. Не двигайся, хорошо?

Джин пару раз поерзал на стуле, пока Каме не было в комнате, но это он не считал "движением". Подушка очень облегчала жизнь. Он знал, что принадлежит она Каме - у кого еще могла оказаться подушка с логотипом бейсбольной команды "Йокогама БэйСтарс"?

Дверь распахнулась, и вбежал слегка запыхавшийся Каме.

\- Три человека в комнате отдыха рассматривают сейчас мои фотографии, и только на одной из них моя племянница. Ты ее узнаешь, как только увидишь. Загляни в их мысли и найди правильную фотографию.

\- Эта комната на другом конце света!

\- Ты хочешь увидеть мою племянницу, или нет?

Напряжение, скорее всего, оставит его с солидной головной болью и головокружением - так обычно случалось, когда он перенапрягался - но Джин очень хотел увидеть фото. Не только потому, что любил детей, но и потому что это была маленькая, но явно важная часть жизни Каме, о которой он ничего не знал. Они расстались несколько лет назад, и Джин никогда не интересовался его жизнью. Ну, в то время они даже не разговаривали, нужды не было. Когда он снова увидел Каме, это пробудило множество воспоминаний и чувств, которые Джин не мог пока классифицировать, и не хотел о них думать, потому что это было бессмысленно - прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

Он закрыл глаза, позволил своему разуму потянуться в сторону комнаты отдыха. Хоть физически она находилась и не на другом краю света, ему требовалось гораздо больше сил, чем если бы он отправился туда своими ногами, и по пути было слишком много разумов, сбивающих его с толку. Каме на заднем плане сохранял молчание, он ощущался надежным присутствием на периферии сознания Джина.

Правильная комната, не тот разум. Первый, незнакомый Джину, смотрел на фотографию доски для серфинга, гордо возвышающейся на берегу в песке. Картинка мелькала в голове девушки (он знал, что это девушка, благодаря неприятным мыслям о менструальной боли), как слайд-шоу из одного образа, и Джин двинулся дальше.

Второй разум был ему знаком - доктор Такизава - и Джин не хотел бы задерживаться в нем слишком долго. Доктор Такки, как они все его звали, был очень уж своеобразен временами. Он рассматривал фото Каме в форме бейсбольного клуба их старшей школы, стоящего на позиции с битой в замахе, готового отбивать подачу. Хорошая фотография, но маленькой девочки на ней не было. Доктор Такки развесил свои фотографии на стене, и они менялись, когда изменялось направление его взгляда.

Третий разум тоже был незнаком Джину, но, судя по гигантскому телевизионному экрану и множеству игровых консолей, он предположил, что гостит у Тагучи Джунноске, повернутого на играх ясновидца, который жил в другом крыле здания и пользовался своим умением, чтобы узнать, кто точно рассмеется над его шутками, и рассказывал их только им. Джунно отображал свою фотографию на большом экране, и Джин тут же понял, что нашел нужную. Он вынырнул оттуда раньше, чем соблазн игр станет слишком сильным.

\- Нашел? - спросил Каме.

\- Она прелестна! Она всегда тебя так целует?

Каме фыркнул.

\- Обычно, когда я ее вижу, я ее целую, а в этот раз она поцеловала меня в ответ. Просто, чтобы я мог убедиться, что ты не жульничаешь, опиши фотографию.

\- Где-то на улице, ты в солнечных очках и в черной шляпе, держишь на руках маленькую девочку, целующую тебя в щеку.

\- Верно! - Каме записал что-то в блокноте и просиял. - Ты понимаешь, что это самый удачный результат из всех, что ты получал в тестах с фотографиями? Единственный раз, когда тебе удалось хотя бы определить, что на фото изображено больше одного человека, объект стоял прямо у тебя за спиной.

Похвала всегда желанна, а явное удовольствие Каме и того больше. Хоть Джина и не волновало особо, хорошие результаты он показывает на тестах или плохие - до тех пор, пока ему платят - ему нравилось получать одобрение Каме. Когда они были в школе, все было наоборот, Каме приходил в восторг, если Джин снисходил до того, чтобы заметить его, пока постепенно все не поменялось, и однажды они оба не поняли, что неловкость обоюдна, и невозможно быть уравновешенным и обходительным, когда гормоны сводят с ума.

\- Видимо, это зависит от мотивации, - ответил Джин.

\- Придется нанять добровольцев, чтобы думали о детях, - сказал Каме. - И о еде, ты очень хорошо ловишь образы мороженого и рецепты шоколадных тортов.

\- Ты намекаешь, что я, может, немного слишком озабочен едой?

\- Если это означает, что мы можем выбраться куда-нибудь в город поесть, я не возражаю. В контракте записано, что мне стоит выводить тебя наружу, чтобы проводить исследования в другом окружении.

\- Я думаю, они имели в виду сельскую местность и все такое, Каме, не рестораны.

\- Все это дикие места, - Каме беззаботно махнул рукой. - Просто некоторые из них более урбанизированные.

Предоставьте Каме возможность проявить изобретательность.

\- С чего ты вдруг так добр ко мне? - Джин не мог избавиться от подозрительности, помня, как Каме отнесся к нему с самого начала. - Потому что ты не можешь никуда пойти, если я плохо себя веду?

Каме обдумал этот вопрос.

\- А почему ты вдруг сегодня ведешь себя лучше?

У Джина не было на это ответа. Точнее, был, но довольно путанный и включающий довольно смешанные чувства из-за встречи с Каме, в которых он не хотел признаваться даже сам себе.

\- Потому что я готов убить за спагетти с чернилами каракатицы, и ты - единственная моя надежда заполучить их.

Когда Каме бросил на него взгляд, говорящий, что он поверить не может в чушь, которую ляпнул Джин, и стремительным шагом вышел из комнаты, Джин понял, что дневная сессия закончена, и если он хочет спагетти, ему придется подкупать кухонный персонал.

__________________________

 

Попытка подкупа прошла не очень хорошо, потому что в распоряжении Джина были только его внешность и обаяние. Среди телепатов встречались те, кто может использовать свою силу для воздействия на разум других людей, но Джин в их число не входил. К тому же, даже если бы он и умел это делать, промывать кому-нибудь мозги, чтобы добыть еду, казалось ему мелочным. Он осматривал столовую, поедая карри, но Каме так и не появился.

В комнате его тоже не оказалось, вернулся он только когда Джин уже лежал в постели, натянув одеяло до подбородка и закрыв глаза, хотя еще и не спал. Джин лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь к тому, как Каме тихо двигается, готовясь ко сну, и только после того, как погас свет, он открыл рот.

\- Ты ел?

\- А? - по шороху Джин понял, что Каме сел. - Ел ли я?

\- Ты пропустил обед. Я просто подумал, вдруг ты возвращаешься к старым привычкам, забываешь поесть. Я не собираюсь брать на себя вину, если ты завтра грохнешься в обморок с голодухи.

Каме фыркнул и рухнул обратно на подушки.

\- Я продвинулся со времен старшей школы, спасибо. Мне нужно было напечатать кое-что, так что я прихватил на кухне сандвичи и попросил Уэду приглядеть за тобой.

Это объясняло то неприятное чувство, которое преследовало Джина во время обеда - ощущение взгляда молчаливого хищника.

\- То есть ты не пытался меня избегать?

\- Ты мой подопечный, и мне платят за то, чтобы я тебя не избегал.

\- Ты избегал меня шесть лет - почему бы не продолжить?

Яркий свет залил комнату. Джин посмотрел сквозь пальцы, и увидел глядящего на него разъяренного Каме, одна рука которого была на выключателе, другая сжата в кулак.

Необходимость понизить голос до шепота вовсе не убавляла злости Каме.

\- Я избегал тебя с самого твоего выпуска, если ты позабыл, потому что у тебя вдруг случился кризис мужественности, когда ты прочитал мысли одного из твоих так называемых дружков, и обнаружил, что они в шутку называют тебя моей "подружкой", и ты решил переспать со всеми девушками в округе, просто чтобы доказать себе, что все еще способен на это!

Джин моргал, пока его глаза не привыкли к свету, и он не смог опустить руку. Все равно ярость Каме сияла ярче любой лампы.

\- Все, в общем-то, было не совсем так... Ты делал когда-нибудь что-то, о чем пожалел бы потом?

\- Много чего, но это не включает в себя измену человеку, с которым встречался уже два года. Ты имеешь хоть малейшее представление, насколько больно было смотреть, как ты цепляешь всех девчонок подряд, и при этом едва говоришь со мной? - Каме разжал кулак и заговорил спокойнее, уставившись на свою ладонь. - Будет ли настоящий мужчина намеренно причинять боль тому, кого любит? Ты думал, что твоим друзьям понравится такой человек?

\- Я не... - под одеялом Джин мял в пальцах подол футболки, жалея, что вообще затеял этот разговор. - Я не думал...

\- Верно. Я вполне уверен, что ты не думал. У тебя очень хорошие инстинкты, Джин, но иногда они заводят тебя не туда. Спокойной ночи.

Джин обычно очень легко засыпал. Но не в эту ночь. Он лежал без сна еще долго после того, как погасли последние огни, размышляя, выживут ли они до конца контракта. У Коки было больше шансов стать водяным.

 

__________________________

 

Неважно, насколько велика была его неприязнь к Джину, Каме всегда мог спрятать ее под маской профессионализма, по крайней мере, пока они работали под прицелом видеокамер в лаборатории. Доктор Имаи лично просматривал записи их занятий, и если бы он что-то заметил, то обязательно поговорил бы с ними. Каме даже улыбался иногда, когда Джин показывал особенно хорошие результаты. А так как успехи Джина по большей части зависели от его настроения, которое, в свою очередь зависело от степени комфорта и уровня скуки, череда удачных результатов могла продолжаться долго, потому что улыбка Каме всегда поднимала Джину настроение, какой бы неуютной ни была окружающая обстановка.

Джин признавал, что у Каме была веская причина для неприязни. Отчаянное подростковое стремление Джина выглядеть "круто" в глазах своих друзей не могло служить оправданием для совершения невероятной глупости. В то время он не испытывал стыда или сожаления. Он действовал в панике, не думая о последствиях, не думая о том, что может в этой ситуации чувствовать Каме, потому что они оба были парнями, старшеклассниками, и это было всего лишь развлечением, не семейной жизнью, и все равно это должно было когда-нибудь закончиться, и...

Джин вынырнул из омута оправданий. По крайней мере, он умел быть честным, потому что никогда не был силен в притворстве, и хоть он и опоздал с извинениями на шесть лет, все-таки теперь он знал, что они необходимы. Он очень хотел понять, почему Каме принял предложение на перевод к ним? Ведь, определенно, отказаться и никогда больше не видеть Джина было бы для него менее болезненно.

Однажды утром, когда они прервались на кофе, и Каме, похоже, был в хорошем расположении духа, он не смог справиться с любопытством.

\- Почему ты согласился перевестись? - спросил он.

Каме подцепил на вилку еще одну зефирину - их запек Коки на своих утренних тестах - окунул ее в миску с кокосовой стружкой и весело помахал ею перед носом Джина.

\- Мне предложили удвоить зарплату. Как я мог отказаться?

\- Это единственная причина? - Джина это не убедило.

\- Так я перебрался ближе к своей семье и старым друзьям, здесь все мои любимые рестораны, хорошие магазины... - Каме усмехнулся, явно просто поддразнивая. - Если действительно хочешь знать, не спрашивай.

Вспышка их старой связи подсказала Джину, что Каме имел в виду, никаких объяснений не требовалось.

\- Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я пытался читать твои мысли? - он попытался пробиться, но тут же получил отпор.

\- Я же не сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты сделал это прямо сейчас, верно?

В другой раз, значит. Перерыв заканчивался, и Каме уничтожил почти весь зефир, а Джин даже еще не попробовал. Такие перекусы были нужны, до обеда ждать было долго.

Когда же наступил обеденный перерыв, столовая была забита. К ним прибыла группа ученых, экстрасенсов и кураторов из осакского отдела, и сейчас они заняли все столы. Джин заметил среди гостей своего бывшего соседа по комнате и постарался игнорировать его настолько выразительно, насколько это возможно. Когда Джин и Каме выбрались из очереди у прилавка со своими подносами, оставалось только два свободных места. В столовой было жарко, душно и тесно, меньше всего Джин хотел общаться с кем-то из своих эксцентричных соседей.

Выбора у него не оказалось. Как только они сели за стол, Джунно развернулся к ним с сочувственным выражением на лице и сказал:

\- Тебе стоило бы показать этот порез врачу.

\- Какой порез? - Джин провел рукой по лбу, потому что, похоже, Джунно смотрел именно туда. - Где?

\- Тот, который ты получишь через пару минут.

\- А?

Джунно улыбнулся и вернулся к своему обеду. Джин задумался, сможет ли он спрятаться под столом так, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно.

\- Каме, а ты... - начал он, и тут начался сумасшедший дом.

Проблемы начались, как проинформировал их впоследствии доктор Такки, когда Тегоши попытался воспользоваться своими способностями, чтобы приударить за блондинистыми близняшками, и полез в их головы, надеясь узнать, что им могло бы понравиться. К несчастью, они это почувствовали и выразили свою обиду вполне физически. Друзья Тегоши ответили в том же ключе, и множество людей оказались впечатаны в стены - причем к большинству при этом и пальцем никто не притронулся - и по всему помещению вспыхивали языки пламени. В таком бедламе никто не смог избежать ранений. Накамару постарался потушить пожар, а Уэде удалось хитростью привлечь на помощь достаточно народу, так что, ущерб для здания оказался минимальным.

Но ранения - другое дело.

\- Ой! - Джин оттолкнул руку Каме от своего лба. - Жжет!

Каме вздохнул.

\- Сам виноват, что под стол полез.

\- Я пытался спасти свой десерт!

\- Если бы ты не прятался под столом со своим подносом, тот коротышка-блондин в пурпурной юбке не споткнулся бы об тебя, и ты не пострадал бы. Хватит уже жаловаться, и дай мне продезинфицировать рану.

Нехотя Джин заткнулся и позволил Каме заняться своим порезом, тихо радуясь, что для этого не придется стричь волосы. Каме заклеил рану пластырем и выдал леденец из тайного запаса вместо пропавшего десерта, но не позволил отмазаться от дневных занятий, сколько бы намеков не рассыпал Джин насчет страшных последствий такого ужасного ранения и насчет невероятных головных болей, которые не позволят ему участвовать в тестах.

\- Действительно болит? - спросил Каме после особо вопиюще-жалобной просьбы.

\- Ну... не очень, если не трогать.

Каме закатил глаза.

\- Так не трогай, - он поднял руку, будто собирался отвесить Джину щелбан, но остановился в миллиметре от пластыря. - Сегодня у нас будет короткое занятие. Мне хотелось бы знать, как ты справишься с заданием при таком "ужасном ранении".

__________________________

 

Так как никто не пылал особым желанием посетить столовую, а повара пригрозили забастовкой, большинство обитателей института были рады собраться в комнате отдыха и перекусить заказанной пиццей, которую оплачивали гости из Осаки. У Каме была идея получше.

\- Пока у тебя не случился приступ головокружения из-за этой зияющей раны, что ты думаешь насчет идеи пойти пообедать в город?

На какой-то момент Джина больше обеспокоил сарказм, и вопрос, действительно ли Каме так думал, а потом, означает ли это, что Каме приглашает его на свидание, и если да, то как ему на это реагировать. Позже до него дошло, что скорее всего, Каме был так же голоден, как и он сам - обед ведь прервали - и единственное, что его интересовало, это еда. Один из них пока что не мог уйти без другого, потому что Каме должен был находиться там же, где и Джин, и если Джин решит прогуляться в одиночку, все тут же решат, что он опять сбежал (хотя большинство людей обычно убегают дальше ближайшего ресторана с итальянской кухней).

\- Пошли, пока не явился Джунно еще с какими-нибудь предсказаниями, - Джин подхватил свое пальто с вешалки. - У меня может оказаться перелом ноги.

\- Который ты заработаешь, споткнувшись во время побега.

\- Нет ничего плохого в желании спасти еду, Каме.

\- Конечно, но я предпочел бы ее съесть, а не спасать.

Джин все-таки получил свои спагетти с чернилами каракатицы. Он странно себя чувствовал, сидя в ресторане с кем-то впервые за год, уютно устроившись за столиком в углу и глядя, как мир течет мимо них. Во время своих "побегов" ему приходилось осторожничать с деньгами, и чаще всего использовать свое умение, заглядывая в мысли работников ресторанов, чтобы узнать о черных ходах и незаметных переходах, готовясь сбежать, не платя по счету. К несчастью, когда поступило достаточно жалоб от ресторанов, это привлекло внимание института, и они узнали, где его искать.

Накамару хотел как-то вывезти его загород - сказал, что лавандовые поля будут хорошей тестовой площадкой. Джин заметил, что если они вдвоем поедут на лавандовые поля, все решат, что Накамару "курирует" не только его телепатию, и эта тема больше не поднималась.

Уэда однажды предложил ему вместе пройтись по магазинам: во-первых, чтобы проверить как хорошо Джин сможет читать мысли в толпе торгового центра и, во-вторых, чтобы он помог выбрать подарок Джунно на День Рождения. Когда Джин предложил купить ему что-нибудь взрывающееся, Уэда понял, что как бы нерешителен он ни был, когда дело касалось покупок, в одиночку он справится лучше. Он оставил Джина в комнате отдыха смотреть повтор Драгонболлз в окружении зорких свидетелей, следящих за каждым его шагом.

\- Можно подумать, ты голодал несколько месяцев, - сказал Каме, позабавленный скоростью, с которой Джин очищал свою тарелку.

\- Ты тоже не слишком сдержан и нетороплив, - ответил Джин, запихав в рот брускетту. Они заказали разные гарниры, чтобы поделиться друг с другом, когда Джин убедился, что ему не придется одному платить за все. У Каме губа была не дура, особенно когда дело дошло до карты вин.

Каме поднял бокал, салютуя Джину, и тут обратил внимание на его коку.

\- Никакого спиртного? Похоже, ты все-таки немного изменился со времен школы, раньше ты никогда не упускал возможности.

\- Я был несовершеннолетним тогда, это добавляло привлекательности, - Джин задумался, как много стоит рассказать Каме, и решил выложить неприятную правду, поскольку куратор должен знать такое. - На самом деле я больше не могу пить. Алкоголь... он странно влияет на мою способность, будто я не могу отключиться. Я слышу мысли людей, не прилагая никакого усилия, хочу я этого или нет. И это не прекращается, пока алкоголь не выведется из организма.

\- Тогда я допью, - Каме передвинул бутылку на свой край стола. - А ты доставляешь нас домой.

\- Куратор из тебя...

\- Считай, что это мой выходной. Но я понимаю, почему ты перестал пить. На что это похоже?

Джин не мог подобрать правильных терминов. Он пожал плечами.

\- Как будто тебя окружает миллион телевизоров, каждый включен на своем канале, и громкость у всех на максимуме. У меня от этого голова начинает болеть. И большую часть времени я вижу то, чего видеть бы не хотел.

\- Например? - Каме обязательно продолжать подталкивать его, да?

Джин покрутил в руках вилку.

\- М... ты помнишь мой последний год в школе, когда братья Широта решили закатить вечеринку, чтобы затмить все вечеринки?

Каме помрачнел.

\- Да, после нее ты начал... ох.

\- Да, - каждое слово было как гвоздь. - Телепатия у меня тогда была совсем слабая - я мало что мог, даже если напрягался. Мы с Ямапи - помнишь его? - пили на выживание и я думаю, ему повезло.

\- Он выиграл?

\- Он продул с разгромным счетом, но, по крайней мере, вырубился. Мне пришлось просидеть там еще целый час, подслушивая мысли всех, находящихся поблизости, включая тех, кто думал о тебе и обо мне, и не рассчитывал делиться с нами своими идеями. Некоторые из образов, что я тогда увидел, были очень... живописными. А то, что ты пришел туда, нашел меня валяющимся на диване и, решив, что с меня хватит, практически вынес на себе, ничуть не помогло делу.

\- Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я оставил тебя там, в окружении пустых бутылок и полубессознательных одноклассников?

Джин слабо улыбнулся.

\- Не забудь битую посуду и лужи блевотины.

\- Лично мне кажется, я сделал одолжение нам обоим, вытащив тебя оттуда прежде, чем нас попросили помочь с уборкой, - это была не совсем правда. Каме всегда был немного помешан на наведении порядка. Задержись он в этом доме еще немного, и сам, скорее всего, начал бы убираться, несмотря на то, что вечеринка все еще продолжалась, и он там не жил.

\- Я благодарен за это, но...

\- Джин, ты хотя бы знал, чьи мысли услышал? Твоих друзей, моих друзей, наших... или людей, с которыми мы едва были знакомы? Ты всегда говорил мне не заморачиваться на том, что думают люди, а просто делать то, что принесет мне счастье, потому что это я себе задолжал. Тебе стоило последовать собственному совету.

Официантка подошла к их столику, чтобы наполнить стаканы, но, увидев выражения их лиц, поспешила отойти. "Очень расстроенные" даже примерно не описывало их состояние. Джин уже привык быть в центре внимания Каме во время тестов в лаборатории, но сейчас они сидели друг напротив друга за маленьким столиком, и такой близости между ними не было уже давно. Провальное первое свидание, дубль два.

Их настоящее первое свидание было не более удачным, хоть и по другой причине. Каме тогда пришел поболеть за Джина на один из футбольных матчей, и по обоюдному молчаливому согласию они отклонили приглашение отпраздновать победу со всей командой, а вместо этого пошли есть якинику. Два часа спустя Джин заработал громадный синяк на колене, когда опрокинулся столик, а винтажные джинсы Каме оказались залиты соусом, и они до нитки промокли по пути домой под внезапно начавшимся дождем.

Через пару недель они попробовали еще раз, на этот раз была очередь Джина болеть за Каме на бейсболе. Когда на кухне вспыхнул пожар, они поняли, что рестораны не для них.

Прошло шесть лет и ничего не изменилось, только теперь во всех проблемах виноваты были они сами.

\- Я жалею, что не прислушался тогда к собственному совету, - тихо, почти про себя, сказал Джин.

Каме сжалился над ним и списал весь обед в "расходы".

 

__________________________

 

На следующее утро они оба проснулись с головной болью - только у Каме она имела отношение к алкоголю - и потребовалось десять минут тыканья в неуловимые кнопки мобильника, чтобы позвонить доктору Имаи и сообщить, что они не вылезут из постелей по крайней мере до обеда. Каме обычно не считал возможным отпрашиваться из-за болезни, и он отправился бы на работу во что бы то ни стало, но не было никакого смысла появляться в лаборатории без Джина, а Джин не видел никакой необходимости кому-либо из них шевелиться сверх необходимого.

\- Он сказал что-нибудь насчет доставки болеутоляющего? - спросил Джин, когда Каме повесил трубку.

Каме застонал и повернулся на звук, волосы его торчали в беспорядке, глаза еле открывались.

\- Прекрати орать, или я кину в тебя эту штуку.

\- Я не ору, а ты ничего не видишь и не сможешь прицелиться.

\- Мне и не нужно видеть, я просто размахнусь и сделаю подачу в твоем направлении. Я бывший игрок основного состава, во что-нибудь я обязательно попаду.

Джин усмехнулся и зарылся поглубже в постель, наслаждаясь мыслью о нескольких дополнительных часах драгоценного сна. Возможная угроза со стороны летающего мобильника его не особо пугала, хотя он прекрасно знал, как хорошо подает Каме. Его головная боль, как он предполагал, была результатом вчерашнего близкого знакомства со столом в столовой, в то время как Каме за свою должен был благодарить вино. И он думал, что в обоих случаях нервное напряжение могло поспособствовать. Если лежать в метре от Каме было неловко, когда отношения между ними потрескивали от мороза, то теперь, когда ситуация начала постепенно улучшаться, это стало мучительно.

Благодаря болеутоляющему, присланному доктором Имаи (в сопровождении запатентованного доктором Такки средства от похмелья, к которому Каме не осмелился прикоснуться), они оба смогли отдохнуть и восстановить силы за утро. Коки принес им ланч - сэндвичи с цыпленком, зажаренным на вертеле (он обжарил их сам, немного неравномерно, но вполне неплохо для первого раза) - и записку от докторов Домото и Домото, в которой сообщалось, что лабораторию, в которой они обычно занимались, этим утром вымыли, и хлорка еще не выветрилась, поэтому было бы лучше, если бы они держались от нее подальше весь день.

Со стороны Джина и Каме возражений не последовало.

\- Я рад, что они додумались сообщить нам, - сказал Каме.

\- Должно быть, это доктор Коичи, - заметил Джин. - Доктор Цуеши и не вспомнил бы. Передай майонез?

Поев, они оба почувствовали себя лучше. Джин был вполне счастлив провести остаток дня в постели - он считал, что такое времяпрепровождение надоесть не может - но Каме обычно начинал дергаться, если слишком долго не находил себе дела. Ради мирного решения проблемы Джин согласился, чтобы Каме немного потестировал его прямо в комнате, при условии, что ему не нужно будет шевелиться.

\- Было бы неэтично с моей стороны просить тебя обшаривать случайные разумы, так что давай попробуем что-нибудь определенное, - Каме потер глаза, подхватил халат и направился к двери. - Я вернусь через пару минут.

Джин повторил его действия, только направился в ванную.

\- Я тоже.

Десять минут спустя Джин уже снова лежал под одеялом, борясь со сном. Каме принял позу, более напоминающую деловую, сидя на краю собственной постели, но трудно было воспринимать его серьезно в нижнем белье.

\- Без блокнота? - спросил Джин. Каме редко оказывался без него во время их занятий.

\- Не в этот раз. Мы посмотрим, что получится, повторим и задокументируем позже.

Как неординарно. Но если подумать, в их спальне не было и видеокамер – как надеялся Джин - так что и записывать на видео эту сессию не будут. Все совершенно неофициально. Джин знал, что Каме был не так уж против нарушения правил иногда, при достаточной мотивации. Определенно, пост-похмельная лень вполне подходила.

\- И что я должен делать?

\- Я сказал Коки, как я впечатлен его способностями в обжарке, и он согласился поработать немного добровольным помощником, - Каме блаженно улыбнулся. - Ах, он такой хороший парень, правда? Немного... пылкий, может быть, но милый. Ну, в общем, он сейчас находится немного дальше по коридору, в своей комнате, и слушает музыку в наушниках. Скоро он выйдет и начнет удаляться от нас, пока я не позвоню ему и не скажу остановиться. Это может случиться, когда он дойдет до конца коридора, или когда он выйдет за ворота, кто знает. От тебя требуется настроиться на его мысли и проговаривать мне текст песни, которую обрабатывает его мозг. Следуй за ним, когда он будет удаляться, до тех пор, пока не потеряешь. Тогда мы остановимся и спросим его, докуда он добрался. Ты говорил, что в уютной обстановке будешь работать лучше - вот твой шанс!

Что Каме забыл упомянуть, как обнаружил Джин, когда нащупал разум Коки, так это то, что слушал тот американский рэп, и хотя текст там определенно был, для его расшифровки требовалось приложить усилия. Но Каме, похоже, это было не важно, пока Джин бормотал что-то, и так как его английский был менее продвинутым, чем у Джина (который пару лет назад провел шесть месяцев в ЛА в "поисках себя", когда калифорнийский пси-институт проявил к нему интерес), он не мог понять, точно ли воспроизводится текст.

Впервые Джин пытался поддерживать контакт с движущейся целью. Коки появлялся и исчезал в поле восприятия Джина, что делало самого Джина непостоянным гостем мысленной гостиной Коки, где музыка гремела из расположенных где-то вверху динамиков. Он слышал не саму музыку, а скорее то, как разум Коки интерпретировал звук, но с любой точки зрения это было практически то же самое.

\- Все еще слышишь его? - спросил Каме, когда Джин замолчал.

\- Последняя его мысль была о том, что плейлист закончился. Надеюсь, песни следующего будет легче понимать.

Новый плейлист Коки состоял из смеси западного и японского рока. Джин подпевал знакомым песням и старался замолкать, как только терял контакт.

Каме поглядывал на часы.

\- Он уже должен был выйти из здания! Ах, наверное, надо было предупредить его куратора...

Насколько Джин мог вспомнить, Коки никогда не сбегал из института. Вряд ли у них был повод для беспокойства.

\- Я знаю, что он уже снаружи, только что чувствовал, как он выбирает, куда пойти.

\- Ты все еще поддерживаешь контакт?

\- Вроде того, - Джин прикоснулся к пластырю, головная боль начала возвращаться. - Я ловлю обрывок музыки, потом кто-то пересекает его путь, и контакт обрывается. Он сейчас на улице, вокруг много людей, - он был рад, что лежит. Если приближалась вызванная телепатией головная боль, то головокружение тоже было не за горами. Пару раз в ранние годы он доводил себя до обморока - один раз, памятный, наскочив на щиты Каме. И когда он очнулся, Каме разрывался между сочувствием и приступами неудержимого смеха - сочетание, которое Джин объявил оскорбительным, - но Каме тогда так компенсировал моральный ущерб, что они оказались заняты большую часть воскресного дня.

\- Не перенапрягайся до потери сознания,- предупредил Каме. Он явно тоже вспомнил тот случай.

\- Мне уже не восемнадцать, спасибо, - Джин прервал разговор, как только снова нащупал разум Коки, удаляющегося с каждой минутой. Он улавливал теперь только странные слова - что-то на немецком, вероятно - и чтобы зацепиться за Коки, ему требовалось полностью сосредоточиться. Обрывки чужих мыслей прерывали песни: вот парень думает, предпочитает его девушка белые розы или красные, а вот женщина мысленно составляет список необходимых покупок. Джин не задерживался на них. Они скользили мимо, даже не подозревая, что кто-то их слышал.

Головная боль не накатывала дольше, чем он думал. Чем больше он пользовался телепатией, тем легче это становилось, он уже мог дотянуться дальше, легче добыть информацию, дольше удерживать связь - он думал о ней, как о мышцах, развивающихся при физической нагрузке. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет свободно пользоваться своей силой без особых последствий.

Но был один неизбежный риск при заглядывании в чужие разумы - Джин не мог контролировать их мысли, и если это оказывались очень плохие мысли...

\- Ох...

\- Что? - Каме наклонился вперед, всматриваясь в лицо Джина. - Ты дрожишь. Прерывай контакт, я позвоню Коки. Думаю, можно считать сегодняшний эксперимент успешным.

\- Я не могу. Я не могу прервать. Это не Коки, - Джин говорил обрывистыми фразами. - Это девушка. Они на станции, на платформе. Коки тоже там, был там секунду назад, но она пересекла его путь, и он отодвинулся. Я поймал ее. Она страдает. Она, - у него перехватило горло, - она ждет поезда. Она думает, так боль прекратится. Ее парень. Она думает, если бы ей хватило смелости, то она столкнула бы его на рельсы. Но она не может, потому что ей страшно.

Каме пробрался рукой под одеяло и сжал пальцы Джина.

\- Девушка собирается броситься под поезд на той станции, где сейчас Коки. Так?

Джин не мог говорить, не мог выбраться из разума несчастной девушки, он просто кивнул.

\- Ладно, - Каме схватил телефон. - Я позвоню Коки, скажу ему, чтобы он ее остановил. Можешь что-нибудь сказать о ней, чтобы он ее узнал?

Ох, как больно было смотреть. Разум девушки был полон шипов, будто весь зарос терновником, искать там что-нибудь было очень болезненно. Джин собрался с силами – это мнимая боль, это ненастоящая боль - и нырнул вглубь за какой-нибудь информацией о девушке.

\- Она... Ее зовут Юрико. Она старшеклассница. Ненавидит свою внешность. Думает, что если бы была симпатичнее, может, парень не бросил бы ее ради другой.

\- Старшеклассницы либо слишком самоуверенны, либо закомплексованы, - пробормотал Каме. - А как насчет окружающих? Если ее кто-нибудь видит, ты можешь вытащить ее изображение из разума этого человека.

\- Верно, хорошая мысль, - Джин выдернул себя из разума Юрико, и ему тут же стало гораздо лучше. Но нужно было быстро шевелиться. Ближе всего к девушке оказался мужчина, который вовсе не разделял мнение Юрико о ее внешности, даже наоборот. Джин увидел воображаемую версию девушки - изящную, бледную, красивую в своем тихом несчастии - и понадеялся, что образ достаточно близок к реальности, и Коки сможет ее найти.

Он описал Каме девушку так точно, как мог, предоставляя ему позвонить Коки. И предоставляя Коки позаботиться о девушке, доставить ее к кому-нибудь, кто сможет ей помочь. Он сделал все, что мог.

\- Эй, - Каме осторожно потряс его, закончив телефонный разговор, и Джин прервал контакт, надеясь, что они смогли опередить поезд. Он все равно больше уже не смог бы прочитать никого, даже совсем рядом. - Ты еще со мной?

Раньше Джин ответил бы: "Всегда".

\- Вроде бы.

\- Ты все еще дрожишь.

\- Холодно, - объяснил Джин. - Я раньше никогда не видел такого холодного места. На поверхности почти у всех очень простые мысли, только глубже, когда присматриваешься, они становятся сложнее, а у этой девушки... Почти все у нее было на поверхности, и ее мысли были очень острыми. Я мог о них порезаться. Она сдалась. - И добавил шепотом: - Я надеюсь, она скоро согреется.

\- Коки подошел к ней, когда мы еще говорили с ним по телефону. Думаю, сейчас с ней уже все хорошо. Когда я описал ему, кого искать, он ее увидел и сказал, что она хорошенькая. Если он соображает хоть немного, то скажет это ей самой.

Джин смог слабо улыбнуться.

\- Это может помочь.

\- А что тебе поможет? Большая чашка горячего шоколада? Бутылка с горячей водой? То пальто с мехом, что я у тебя в шкафу видел? - варианта "ничего из вышеперечисленного" озвучено не было, но Каме понял ответ по его лицу и кивнул. - Двигайся.

На этой постели двое могли поместиться, только если сильно потеснятся. Джин перекатился на левую сторону, чтобы освободить место для Каме, который улегся, вплотную прижавшись грудью к его спине, взял его руки в свои, и прижал к груди Джина. Простое человеческое прикосновение было для Джина проблемой еще до того, как проснулась его телепатия, потому что, прикасаясь к кому-то, он фокусировался на этом человеке, и непроизвольно проскальзывал в его разум. Со временем он научился с этим справляться, если только не нервничал, но все равно предпочитал избегать полных вагонов и любых толп, где можно было случайно с кем-то соприкоснуться.

У него никогда не возникало такой проблемы с Каме, чьи ментальные щиты были самыми совершенными из всех, что встречал Джин. Большинство людей даже не знали, что способны на такое. Каме работал над своими щитами, чтобы закрываться от Джина - не для того, чтобы ранить его, а чтобы помочь. И так как Каме мог почувствовать, когда Джин пытался проникнуть в его разум, это очень помогало тому в тренировке, давало возможность научиться контролировать импульс, заставляющий тянуться к чужому разуму, когда Каме даже просто задевал его, проходя мимо.

\- Согрелся? - дыхание Каме щекотало его затылок, слегка шевеля волосы.

\- Работаю над этим, - пробормотал Джин, немного откидываясь назад, чтобы не наваливаться всем весом на их руки. Они представляли собой неряшливую груду, мятые футболки и встрепанные волосы, которые нуждались в расческе для восстановления видимости прически, но им было уютно. - Спасибо.

\- Просто выполняю свои обязанности.

Джин позволил себе не согласиться.

\- Ни один из других моих кураторов никогда не сворачивался калачиком со мной в постели.

\- А ты бы хотел?

\- У Накамару случился бы сердечный приступ, если бы я попросил его о чем-то подобном, и я не думаю, что отправиться в одну постель с Уэдой - безопасно. Его тут не просто так зовут "Диктатором", знаешь ли.  
Кроме того, ни с кем у него не было общего прошлого, как с Каме, и хоть он и был вполне уверен, что они уступили бы ему, стоило только представить достаточно весомые причины - потому что большинство людей рано или поздно ему поддаются - вряд ли ему было бы и вполовину так уютно.

Каме прижался теснее, одна его ладонь слегка касалась груди Джина.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что со мной безопаснее?

\- Если бы ты хотел убить меня, чтобы отомстить за подростковый идиотизм, ты уже сделал бы это несколько дней назад. Как бы то ни было, у остальных в щитах есть трещины, словно зовущие проникнуть вглубь. Твои же щиты мне не разбить и молотом.

\- Попробуй.

\- Сейчас? Не думаю, что способен сейчас хоть на что-то.

\- Все равно попробуй, - твердо сказал Каме.

Если этого хотел его куратор...

Джин закрыл глаза, потянулся к теплу, находящемуся рядом. Разум Каме был как звезда в полночном небе, сияющая достаточно ярко, чтобы затмить всю остальную вселенную, сияющая только для Джина. Чудо из чудес, Джин мог прикоснуться к этой звезде, не будучи тут же отброшенным. Он осмотрел ее со всех сторон, отыскивая, и... вот! Это была даже не трещина, а скорее дверь, преднамеренно оставленная приоткрытой, достаточно широко, чтобы Джин мог проскользнуть.

Внутри он обнаружил себя на берегу. Волны нежно ласкали золотой песок под чистым синим небом. Где он должен искать? Каких действий Каме ждет от него? Он тщетно пытался разгрести песок - его бестелесная сущность оказалась странно материальной - но не обнаружил ничего из тех секретов, которые, как он знал, должны скрываться где-то под поверхностью.

Тогда он направился к океану. Он знал, что это все ненастоящее. Ни один океан не может быть таким чистым. Джин уставился в воду, поймал отражение собственного лица. И когда он взглянул в глаза своему отражению, раскрылась сокровищница мыслей, высвобождая множество драгоценных камней, и в центре каждого из них был он. Восхищенный, он перебирал их, всматриваясь в детали. У Каме было много мыслей о нем. Большинство из них были счастливыми воспоминаниями о бессмысленных спорах, которые заканчивались смехом, о тайных моментах во время школьных занятий, об утаскивании кусочков с тарелок друг друга во время обедов, о взглядах, сияющих секретами и обещаниями встретиться позже.

Были и грустные мысли, заставляющие сердце Джина болезненно сжиматься. Каме умел хранить непроницаемое выражение лица и держаться вопреки всему, что жизнь подбрасывала ему - даже если это был нож в спину от человека, которого он любил больше всех.

Это были старые мысли. Но Джин нашел и несколько новых о времени, проведенном вместе с тех пор, как Каме стал его куратором. Они варьировались от раздраженных до преисполненных гордости. Каме был гораздо терпеливее по отношению к нему, чем он того заслуживал, и они оба это знали. Почему?

Ответ прятался в последнем драгоценном камне. Почему Каме согласился на перевод? Потому что он хотел еще раз увидеть Джина, как бы больно это не могло бы оказаться. Потому что он все еще надеялся.

Тут разум Каме захлопнулся, выбрасывая Джина.

\- Нашел ответ на свой вопрос?

\- Ммм, - Джин открыл глаза и обернулся, чтобы продемонстрировать Каме довольную улыбку. - Значит ли это, что ты прощаешь меня?

\- Не думаю, что ты достаточно страдал...

\- Я только что был в разуме суицидальной девочки-подростка - ты не можешь сказать, что я страдал недостаточно.

\- Могу попробовать, - усмешка Каме была почти слышна. - Я знаю твою слабость, помнишь?

Это было единственное предупреждение, которое Джин получил прежде, чем Каме оттянул ворот его футболки и атаковал его ключицу языком. Самую чувствительную точку. Каме прекрасно ее знал. Джин не мог отплатить тем же, не мог сбежать, не мог сделать ничего, кроме как извиваться и протестовать, и то без особого жара. Каме обводил выпирающую косточку влажной теплой лаской, соскальзывая языком в ямку, не отпуская Джина. Обычно, стоило кому-то прикоснуться к его ключицам, Джин отпрыгивал как можно дальше. Каме явно был исключением.

\- Думаю, ты мне футболку обслюнявил, - пожаловался Джин, слегка задыхаясь. Не то, чтобы он был возмущен, просто нужно было выразить некоторое неодобрение того, как Каме сознательно воспользовался его наиболее уязвимым местом.

Но для этой проблемы было простое решение.

\- Тогда сними ее.

\- Мне для этого место нужно, а ты его не оставил.

Каме признал, что да, свободное пространство было необходимо, и любая попытка Джина избавиться от одежды скорее всего закончилось бы фонарем у Каме под глазом. Он отодвинулся, давая Джину достаточно места, чтобы стянуть футболку, которую тот кинул за спину Каме куда-то между их кроватями, где один из них обязательно запнется о нее позже.

\- Если я сломаю шею из-за нее, ты определенно прощения не получишь, - предупредил Каме.

На это раз готовое решение было предложено Джином:

\- Тогда тебе просто нужно оставаться здесь, верно?

\- Если кто-нибудь войдет и заработает сердечный приступ, увидев нас, вся ответственность будет на тебе.

\- Пора бы мне уже брать на себя ответственность хоть за что-то, - согласился Джин.

\- Ты спас жизнь сегодня. Я бы сказал, что этого достаточно для одного дня. Насколько безответственным ты хочешь побыть?

Джину не нужно было читать мысли Каме, чтобы понять, о чем он спрашивает.

\- Не настолько. Пока я был в бегах, я не то чтобы заскакивал в аптеку за необходимым. А ты?

\- Я был полон надежды, не оптимизма. И я думал, что ты можешь все еще развлекаться с теми, кто носит юбки - а в эту категорию можно включить и парня, ответственного за твою рану, должен заметить.

\- Он не моего типа. Парни в юбках могут заинтересовать меня, только если где-нибудь у тебя в шкафу припрятана девчоночья школьная форма.

Каме закинул ногу на ноги Джина и притянул его ближе, чтобы можно было обнять его за талию.

\- Я мог бы организовать что-нибудь, если в обмен ты согласишься одеться медсестрой.

\- Ты никогда не найдешь формы моего размера.

\- Я не стал бы ручаться...

Джин в любом случае не собирался ручаться, и сейчас его больше всего интересовало то, как близко были губы Каме. Еще немножко, слегка наклонить голову...

Каме наклонил голову, Джин чуть приподнялся. Он не пытался снова проскользнуть за щиты. Не было необходимости, мысли Каме легко читались, и Джин был полностью с ними согласен. Не то чтобы думать было просто, когда Каме ласкал его сквозь ткань боксеров. А когда Джин, желая утолить жажду прикосновений, ответил тем же, Каме прервал поцелуй, хватая ртом воздух.

Они ненадолго оторвались друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от всего мешающего, увеличивая коллекцию потенциальных факторов риска на полу. И когда Джин подвинулся ближе к изголовью, Каме полулежал на нем, прильнув всем телом. Одну ногу он просунул между ног Джина, вторую плотно прижал к внешней стороне его бедра, прикосновение кожи было теплым и знакомым.

\- Я теперь подушка? - спросил Джин.

\- Я мог бы состояние заработать, продавая разнообразные Джино-подушки, но есть одна часть твоего тела, которая не будет комфортной.

Для кого-то может и нет, Джин был согласен признать, но лично он чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно, когда Каме скользнул рукой вверх по его бедру, и обхватил его член, лаская в ритме, памятном с давних пор. Пальцы Каме вырисовывали узор на его коже, своей искусностью доказывая наличие художественных талантов. Джин наслаждался сосредоточенностью в его взгляде - Каме никогда ничего не делал вполсилы.

\- Ты выглядишь счастливым, - сказал Каме. - Должно быть, я что-то делаю правильно.

\- Все, - заверил его Джин, чей голос дрожал, и оправдания этому были самые хорошие. Он бы выразил одобрение более полно, если бы действия Каме не оставляли его задыхающимся. Но Каме, похоже, не особо расстраивался из-за недостатка общения, если судить по тому, что упиралось в ногу Джина, и по явно бессознательным слабым толчкам его бедер. Все это убедило Джина самому приняться за дело.

Против этого Каме тоже не возражал.

Вряд ли кто-то из соседей был в это время дома - им не надо было бояться быть услышанными - но Джину нравилось наблюдать, как Каме терпел неудачу, пытаясь не шуметь. Его челюсти были крепко сжаты, и только слабые стоны изредка прорывались наружу. С каждым движением руки Джина Каме раскрывался все больше, раскрасневшийся и счастливый, совершенно не заботящийся о том, кто узнает об этом. Джина всегда сводил с ума голос Каме, становящийся ниже, когда он был возбужден, звуки, которые он издавал, толкаясь в ладонь Джина, проникали мимо разума в само его существо, заставляя реагировать так же.

И это Каме тоже одобрял:

\- Даже когда мы еще были в школе, у тебя был голос, подходящий для работы в порно-индустрии.

\- Если бы ты сказал мне об этом раньше, мне не пришлось бы тратить время на зубрежку к экзаменам, - его мир сузился до прикосновения руки Каме, до тепла его коротких выдохов на щеке, порождающих эхо его собственных. Кажется, он никогда не хотел Каме сильнее, даже в школе, когда бушующие подростковые гормоны заставляли их отчаянно искать прикосновений друг друга даже в самые неподходящие моменты. Они повзрослели, выросли с тех пор. Научились справляться с эмоциями, которым раньше не знали названий.

Двое мальчишек, полные гордости и жажды, уверенные друг в друге, но сомневающиеся сами в себе, не понимали будущего. Двое мужчин могли узнать друг друга заново, вместе создать это будущее, если хотели попробовать, а Джин хотел этого больше чего-либо в своей жизни.

Каме тоже хотел. Джин видел это в отражении своего лица в том океане, где оно было не безупречной идеальной версией, а его настоящим лицом, с родинкой у правого глаза, немного слишком широкими бровями и шелушащимися губами, с широкой искренней улыбкой. Он однажды разбил все иллюзии Каме относительно себя. Осталась только правда.

Каме снова поцеловал его - легко, смеясь - не столько поцелуй, сколько невесомое напоминание о прикосновении. Джин пытался быть внимательнее, но ему было трудно сфокусироваться и продолжать ласкать Каме, когда его выдержка быстро приближалась к пределу прочности. Он понимал, что скоро сорвется. Его тянули, подталкивали к долгожданному оргазму прикосновениями слишком исступленными, слишком беспорядочными, чтобы быть нежными сейчас, но это было неважно.

\- Отпусти себя, - прошептал Каме, и Джин так и сделал, отдался ощущению волн, накатывающих на берег. На один короткий момент океан закипел, сливаясь с его ощущениями. А когда волны отступили, Джин остался лежать разгоряченный, задыхающийся, опустошенный, вцепившись в Каме, замерев, просто забыв, как двигаться.

\- Неужели мне придется прибегнуть к самообслуживанию? - спросил Каме, когда Джин так и не пошевелился. - Потому что ты все еще лежишь с таким видом, будто тебя сбил грузовик с мороженым, только гораздо счастливее.

Джин рассмеялся, немного неровно, но искренне.

\- Прости. Я уже забыл, почему никогда не мог сконцентрироваться на дневных занятиях после обеда, проведенного с тобой, но ты только что мне напомнил.

\- А я не мог сконцентрироваться на утренних занятиях, думал о предстоящем обеде с тобой, - Каме улыбнулся. - Это просто чудо, что мы оба закончили школу, мозгами мы явно не пользовались.

\- Я так понимаю, теперь мы настолько зрелые и разумные, что простому физическому наслаждению больше нет места в нашей жизни? - поддразнил его Джин.

\- Говори за себя. Или лучше сбереги энергию для другого, - Каме поймал руку Джина, на какое-то время просто задержал ее в своей, а потом направил туда, где хотел ее почувствовать. - Ты мне задолжал.

Каме был настолько возбужден, что многого не потребовалось. Джин обхватил свободной рукой спину Каме, почувствовал дрожь, пронзившую его тело, когда он кончил, и прижал его к себе. Каме выдохнул и замер, на этот раз абсолютно не заботясь о том, какой беспорядок они устроили на ранее чистых шелковых простынях Джина.

\- Я задолжал тебе гораздо больше, - сказал Джин. - И я говорю не о сексе, которого у тебя не было последние шесть лет.

\- Ох, секс у меня был - просто не с тобой, - Каме приподнялся на локте, и устало улыбнулся. - Но ты вполне хорошо начинаешь отдавать долг.

\- Мне придется платить в рассрочку.

\- Я не против. У нас уже есть контракт. Как думаешь, ты сможешь продержаться тут оставшиеся два года?

Контракт Джин заключил с институтом, но Каме был его куратором, привязанным к нему на все это время, если только не возникнет причина для его замены - а Джин не поменяет его ни за что. Никто больше не знал его так, как Каме. Никто другой не смог бы так бросать ему вызов, дразнить его, побеждать и награждать, как Каме. И никто никогда не любил его так, как Каме, беспомощный перед силой чувств, которые он не мог выразить. Даже сейчас их перепалка прятала под своей несерьезностью секреты и желания, неозвученные, но осознанные.

\- Думаю, я могу остаться... но никаких переводов обратно в Йокогаму, договорились? Если я застрял тут, то ты тоже. Да?

\- Если ты хочешь знать, что я об этом думаю, загляни, - пригласил Каме.

Они оба знали, что Джину это не нужно.

_________________________________


End file.
